


Seongwoo's thought

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [25]
Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เคยรู้สึกอยากฟาดหัวใครไหมครับ





	Seongwoo's thought

เคยรู้สึกอยากฟาดหัวใครไหมครับ  
แบบว่าอยากได้ อยากฟาด แล้วลากเข้าห้อง  
ตอนนี้ผมกำลังรู้สึกแบบนั้นอยู่แหละ  
ผมกำลังมองที่คนคนหนึ่ง แล้วนึกอยากเอาขวดโค้กใกล้ ๆ มือฟาดหัวเขาครับ

อย่าเพิ่งแจ้งตำรวจ เดี๋ยว ขอเวลาให้ผมแก้ตัวก่อน

คุณไม่คิดบ้างเหรอ ว่าคังแดเนียลน่ารักมากเกินไป  
คุณไม่คิดบ้างเหรอ ว่าคังแดเนียลน่ากอดมากเกินไป  
คุณไม่คิดบ้างเหรอ ว่าแก้มของคังแดเนียลน่าบีบ  
คุณไม่คิดบ้างเหรอ ว่าเวลาเขายิ้มจนตาปิดแบบนั้นน่ะ _โคตรน่าฟัด_

แหนะ คิดเหมือนกันใช่ไหม  
เริ่มเข้าใจความรู้สึกของผมบ้างแล้วล่ะสิ

 

ผมอยากฟาดหัวเขา แล้วลากไปกอดนอนเป็นหมอนข้าง  
ผมคิดว่าแขนของผมน่าจะสอดรับพอกับกับส่วนโค้งช่วงเอวของเขานะ

ทำยังไงดี  
ถ้าพูดออกไป คงฟังดูเหมือนคนโรคจิต แล้วพี่จีซองก็จะไม่ให้ผมเยื้องกรายเข้าใกล้น้องชายสุดรักสุดหวงของเขาอีกแน่เลย

ทำยังไงดี  
ผมคิด มองเขาที่เดินมาหา บอกผมว่าพี่จีซองฝากเขาสำรวจความเห็นสมาชิกในวงว่าวันนี้อยากทานอะไร แล้วถามผมว่าวันนี้พี่อยากทานอะไร

 _อยากกินนาย_ ผมตะโกนในใจ มองเขาที่กระพริบตาปริบ ๆ รอคำตอบอยู่

เฮ้ย ตั้งสติ มีสติไว้ บอกไปสิว่าว่าอยากกินอะไร  
ผมบอกตัวเองอย่างนั้น แต่กลับทำตรงกันข้าม  
ผมไม่ได้ให้คำตอบ ผมเอื้อมมือไปบีบแก้มเขา

“ฮื่อ เจ็บ” แดเนียลบ่น แต่ก็ไม่ได้ปัดมือผมออก ผมจึงทำตามใจตัวเองเพิ่มอีกหน่อย ผมปล่อยมือจากแก้มเขา ยกขึ้นสูง วางมันลงบนกลุ่มผมที่ตอนนี้เป็นสีโทนน้ำตาลสว่าง สีเหมือนกาแฟใส่นมและครีมเยอะ ๆ สีเหมือนคาราเมลที่ผมชอบ

แดเนียลก้มลงจนเกือบซบไหล่ผมหากว่าเขาเดินหน้ามาอีกสักสองก้าว เขาทำแบบนั้นเพื่อให้ผมเล่นกับเส้นผมของเขาได้ถนัดขึ้น ไม่ยักรู้เลยว่าจะชอบให้ทำแบบนี้

 

ผมว่าผมจะลองถามเขาตรง ๆ ก่อน ถ้าเขาปฏิเสธ ค่อยกลับไปที่แผนเอ

“อยากกอดว่ะ มาให้กอดทีดิ”

แดเนียลเอนตัวเข้าหาอ้อมแขนผมที่เปิดรออยู่ แก้มของเขาถูไหล่ผมเบา ๆ แล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรอีกเลยหลังจากนั้น แค่อยู่นิ่ง ๆ ให้ผมกอด กอดแน่น ๆ โยกตัวไปมา

อ้าว ไม่เห็นต้องทำถึงขั้นเอาขวดฟาดเลยนี่นา  
แค่ลูบหัวเบา ๆ สองสามทีก็เชื่องเป็นหมาแล้วเนี่ย

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> A/N: จับมันค่ะคุณตำรวจ!!!!!  
> พี่ซองอู พี่จะว่ายังไงถ้าหนูอยากฟาดหัวพี่ /กำไม้หน้าสามแน่น/
> 
> เนี่ยค่ะ คนเจ็บข้อมือเขาทำกันอย่างงี้ /ตีตัวเอง/ พออารมณ์ดีขึ้นมาหน่อยก็โบ้มมม ตั้งสติเด้อ
> 
> คุยกันได้ที่ทวิต @DCCCXXV หรืออาส์ก @AskYULATY จะเป็นพระคุณอย่างยิ่งถ้ามาหย่อนคำถามทิ้งไว้เยอะ ๆ ไม่ต้องมีสาระ ไม่เกี่ยวกับฟิคก็ได้ เหมือนจะฮิตให้แนะนำหนังสือนะ(?) 555 ขอบคุณที่เข้ามาอ่านค่ะ ♡
> 
> และ ใช่ค่ะ ซีรีส์นี้ยังไม่ตายยยยย!


End file.
